


One minute you’re up, and the next thing you're breakin'

by killing_kurare



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan listens to Alice's confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One minute you’re up, and the next thing you're breakin'

**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)**femslash100** , #509: wrists  
**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)**100songs** : S Club 7 - Two in a million

 

_ One minute you’re up, and the next thing you're breakin' _

 

„It’s been a hard time,“ Alice starts with a soft voice, the sad tone not fitting her usual bright personality. “Returning from Wonderland I knew that I was meant for more, that I was different, that I could achieve anything … But nobody would listen. They’d call me crazy, a mental, told me to see a doctor and get my head fixed …”

Susan doesn’t dare to make a sound to interrupt Alice during this peculiar confession. She just keeps their fingers entwined and strokes the back of Alice’s hand in a soothing motion, letting her know she’s not alone anymore.

“I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t take it anymore, was sick and tired … Until I thought this was the only way out.”

Susan sighs, raises their hands, turns them and kisses the pale scar on Alice’s wrist tenderly.

“But in a way I’m happy I did it. I’m happy I survived it, because it opened my eyes. It doesn’t matter what people think of me, it doesn’t matter they think I’m a failure, because now I know that I want to live, and I want to thrive, and I want to be successful just to shove it into their faces.”

Susan smiles when Alice speaks faster and louder, determined and resolute.

“And with your wits and charm it’s going to be even easier,” the blonde continues with a little laugh and kisses Susan’s forehead. “I’m really glad I met you.”

“Me, too,” Susan answers sincerely.  


End file.
